


Five Minutes And I’m Coming In Your Hand

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bets & Wagers, Dom/sub Play, Foreplay, Games, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Timers, Tongues, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: “Mav, I have a game. You get me naked and I do the same then, we both have five minutes doing whatever we want to each other, whoever comes first loses. No penetration.”





	Five Minutes And I’m Coming In Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking Carly for the prompt “Whoever comes first loses” plus a chance for me to include more bondage-y stuff.

“Give it up Mitchell, there’s nothing on.”

Maverick had been channel surfing for the last ten minutes or so, Iceman had just laid himself out on the sofa. He was growing more and more irritated at the static, the sudden burst of random noise and then nothing again. He swore.

“Maverick. Just turn the damn thing off. C’mere.”

He obliged. Iceman sat up and let Maverick crawl into his lap. Maverick was straddling him, with a curious look.

“Yes, Lieutenant Kazansky.”

Iceman ground his hips upwards and Maverick chokes out a laugh.

“I have a game. You get me naked and I do the same then, we both have five minutes doing whatever we want to each other, whoever comes first loses. No penetration.”

Maverick’s eyebrows raise. “Whoever comes.. first. Five minutes.”

“You also get to choose one item to use on me beforehand and I too, will do the same to you.”

“From our sex stash?”

“Really needs a better name but yeah Mav. One item, whichever you want.”

“What do I get if I win?”

“I don’t know, what do you want from me?” Iceman asked coolly.

Maverick grinned, “guess you’ll just have to wait and find out, Kazansky.”

Iceman suggested that Maverick went first. He stripped him of his beaten bomber jacket and rid him of his shirt. Iceman cornered him and lifted him up, he threw Maverick onto the bed and grinned when he heard Maverick laugh. Iceman crawled up to him, slow, cat-like, eyes heavily lidded and his lips parted. He pushed Maverick back with one hand and loomed over him.

He loosened Maverick’s belt and peeled his jeans from him. He didn’t remove his underwear, yet.

Maverick set the timer.

Iceman reached over and bound his right wrist, he ground his own hips against Maverick’s abdomen as he fastened the left.

Iceman whipped of his own shirt and began to unbutton his trousers. He went slow and teased, not even touching Maverick but getting off on watching him squirm.

“Four and a half minutes.”

Iceman knelt down, straddling Maverick, grinding roughly against him as his lips headed for his exposed neck.

Maverick shook and moaned, thrusting his hips upwards. Both of their erections were already raging and Maverick doubted how Iceman would last.

Iceman began to kiss down Maverick’s neck, his collar bones. He shifted and he began to suck on a nipple as he fingered Maverick’s briefs. Maverick groaned and thrust into the touch.

“Just under.. Four minutes, Ice.” His tone was a little strange, Iceman couldn’t help but smirk.

He pulled away and hovered inches from Maverick’s face. He peeled Maverick’s briefs from him and fingered at some of the wayward pre-come. Iceman slowly sucked at his finger, deep throated it, and Maverick moaned again.

Iceman snatched the lube from the bedside table. He smeared a glob onto his hands and began to work Maverick’s cock, pumping slow and steady. He yanked up Maverick’s legs onto his shoulders, and a slick finger traced his hole.

His strokes grew wilder, more intense that Maverick was shaking and sweating. He moaned his damn head off and when Iceman added a second finger he swore, voice rough, and came all over Iceman’s torturous hand.

Iceman dropped his legs and checked the time.

“Three minutes and twelve seconds to spare Mav, that was fast.”

“_Fuck_” He spat, brain still fuzzy at the ends. “My turn.”

Iceman relieved him of his handcuffs and sat himself down on the bed.

“Turn around, on your knees.”

Iceman raised an eyebrow in silent protest.

“Resetting the timer.”

Iceman got up and turned. He spread his knees and offered Maverick his ass, fairly sure he knew what he wanted to do with it.

Maverick had chosen a small whip, one of Iceman’s favourite toys. Iceman groaned in anticipation.

“Five minutes, Mav.”

Maverick ran a hand up Iceman’s right thigh, his fingers lit sparks across his skin. He massaged Iceman’s ass cheeks but Iceman knew not to be fooled, for Maverick let the whip fly. It sliced through Iceman, a low moan was wretched from his throat.

Maverick laid out a few forceful strokes and basked in the sight of Iceman at his utmost submissive. He was moaning and swearing, he rocked back and fourth, trying not to let his knees give way.

Maverick whipped him again, hitting his tail bone this time and Iceman swore violently.

Maverick crouched down and observed Iceman. His cock twitched, drops of pre-come were evident on the bed sheet. Maverick checked the clock.

“Three minutes, fifty six seconds.”

They both knew Iceman was close already.

Maverick grabbed the lube and too, slicked up his fingers. He shifted so that he sat to Iceman’s left side, at an angle where his ass was still within reach but so was his dripping cock.

He let the whip fly again.

“Fuck, Mav, _fuck_.”

Maverick smirked. He took a hold of Iceman, smeared the lube across the head, the underside and began rubbing circles up and down his shaft. Iceman was shaking, he whimpered as Maverick struck him in the same place as the last whip.

Maverick’s hand was burning, his shoulder ached and still, Iceman hadn’t broken. He hadn’t come.

Maverick tried another tactic. He ran his index finger down the crack of Iceman’s ass, the other hand sealed around his cock. He pushed in a single finger and Iceman shivered. He added another and Iceman was panting, rocking back to meet him. Maverick started jerking him again, rough and insistent strokes. Within moments Iceman was coming, moaning wildly, as Maverick wretched his orgasm from him.

As Iceman fell to the bed, Maverick checked the clock.

“Shit.” Was all he said.

Iceman started laughing into the pillows. Maverick’s eyes roamed all over him, his face pressed into the sheets, the sweat that coated his tanned skin, the red stripes that branded his ass cheeks.

Maverick sparked him once. Iceman moaned, then he shut up.

“Alright alright, I’m admitting defeat, _asshole_.”

Maverick helped Iceman sit up. He lurched himself forward and caught Maverick’s lips in a rough kiss, limp cocks grinding perfectly against one another.

“So, I won.”

“Yeah.. and.”

“Now I do what _I_ want.” Iceman’s grin was feral but Maverick didn’t shy away.

“Which is…”

“Guess you’ll just have to find out and listen to _Captain_ Kazansky.”

“Capt—_ohh” _Maverick was cut of by his moan.

”God bless that teacher/student kink of yours.”

He knew what Captain Kazansky meant. Maverick would be left shivering and sweating like mad as the ‘Captain’ tied him up, impales him with a butt plug or tried a new cock ring out on him. He’d spank him, degrade him but Maverick would wallow in it. He loved it and he knew that Iceman loved the sight of him like that, submissive and self righteous all at once.

Maverick was snapped from his daze when a single finger pushed him back to the bed. Iceman was shuffling up to meet him, jerking himself off in one hand, licking his lips and he moaned.

“Are you ready for me Lieutenant Mitchell?”

Maverick could barely breathe “Yes..”

“Yes, what Lieutenant?” His tone screamed of dominance.

Iceman took hold of Maverick’s cock and slowly began to revive him.

“Yes, _sir_.. fuck yes.”


End file.
